


My Final Heaven

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: heaven</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Final Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: heaven

Zell had pored over issues of Combat King for days, searching for just the right move to finish up his limit. But his patience was growing thin, and he still hadn't found what he wanted. Disheartened, he opened the new issue of Epicurean and began flipping through the pages.

"SHIT!" he cried, sitting bolt upright. "Centran Hot Dog Extravapalooza got FIVE STARS!?!? I'M THERE!"

He was out the door and back with his mouth full in seconds, accidentally crashing into an unsuspecting T-Rexaur as he screeched to a halt.

"Oh shit, sorry dude! ...Dude?"

Oh well. He was in heaven.


End file.
